Three Words
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: Kurt expects his summer to be boring but when Mercedes gets him a job working the concession stand at the local arena he meets a group of boys who certainly make it anything but boring! Along with the Dalton AA team, Mercedes, Sam and others he's in for a summer of hockey, friendship, fun, insanity, love, and slime. T for language and possible stuff later.
1. A Bump Along The Way

**Welcome to my new story! This is super fun to write and honestly it get's better than this chapter, trust me. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Life is a series of collisions with the future; it is not the sum of what we have been, but what we yearn to be." -Jose Ortega y Gasset_

* * *

**KURT**

"I need a job!" I say flopping down on my bed beside my best friend Mercedes who is reading an old magazine of mine.

"Why do you need a job?" she asked in that flat tone that suggests she's not listening which is probably true because she hasn't even looked up from the magazine.

"Because I spent all my money on a pair of designer sandals and now I don't have enough for the designer shades I want." I complain and she gives an unconvincing shrug.

"Shame." she mutters. I love Mercedes, I really do but right now she is not being the listening ear I want.

"You don't get it," I try to explain. "It's summer, I _need _sunglasses!" she sighs and throws away the magazine.

"Listen Kurt," she says with an annoyed tone. "We've had this conversation many times before. You always want more money but even if you say you're applying for a job you never do."

"I've never said I wanted a job before!" I protest.

"Last week you said you needed to pay for those designer sandals, three weeks ago it was a pair of shorts, two months ago it was a sweater and five minutes ago it was a pair of sunglasses." she lists with a superior smirk.

"All right but I've never seen any job openings so how can I apply." I say defensively.

"This is where you're going to love me!" she says and I have to raise my eyebrow. "The rec centre that I work at has an opening for the summer and I told them I have a friend who may be interested." I wrinkle my nose.

"Thanks 'Cedes but I don't want to spend the summer wiping kids noses and changing their diapers just to earn a couple of bucks." Mercedes works at rec centre's day care. Moms can drop their kids off while they take a spin class or use the gym or anything else. She loves it because she loves kids but she's crazy if she thinks I'm risking juice getting spilled on my clothes.

"It's not at the day care centre." she says with a chuckle and now I may be a bit interested. "The guy who works the snack bar failed a couple subjects so he's taking the summer off and going to school. The hours would be Monday to Friday from nine to six and you would get paid fourteen dollars an hour which isn't bad." I considered it. Sitting at the concessions wouldn't be so bad, and that was pretty good money for what I would be doing but I still was a bit sceptical on the whole "job" thing. I had only ever worked in my dad's tire shop and that was only when I wanted to, the money we saved got put away towards my college. It would be nice to have a little extra money but this was summer and I'm not sure I want to spend it working.

"I don't know." I say unsure.

"We could eat lunch together every day and you get all the free fountain drinks you could want!" she said with a cheeky smile. I again raise an eyebrow at her and she gives an annoyed huff. "C'mon Kurt, there's tons of people our age who go to the arena and plenty of cute guys who play hockey all summer and _you _would be able to see them unlike me because they all love snacks." she says very seriously and I laugh. I doubt I'll meet anyone special, especially a hockey player, but the idea of maybe making a friend or two, maybe a coworker who was really nice, was quite intriguing.

"I'll think about it and talk with my dad, he'll definitely have an opinion." I say and she gives a triumphant cheer. I just have to roll my eyes and laugh, as much as we annoy each other we always have the other's back and that's why we're best friends.

~.~

Friday night dinners were a tradition in our house, started by my mom but continued by everyone who has been part of our family. First me, dad and mom, then just dad and I, and eventually me, dad, Finn and Carole. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring up my plan for the summer job.

"So do you boys have anything planned for the summer?" Carole asked unknowingly giving me the perfect set up to tell my dad. I'm not sure how he's going to take it, he always wants me to work in the shop and he might even be mad. Although I doubt it.

"Well actually Mercedes mentioned that there is a job opening at the recreation centre she works at just for the summer and I was thinking of taking it." I say casually.

"If you want a job why don't you just work at the shop?" my dad asked in an equally casual tone, he wasn't mad, just curious.

"I don't really want to spend the whole summer changing tires and oil, plus this is a chance to make some new friends." I explained anticipating this reaction, what I didn't anticipate was Finn speaking up.

"Actually Burt, if it's okay with you I would like to work in the shop this summer." my stepbrother surprised me with this one, I thought he was just going to sit around and play video games all summer. My dad gave him a questioning look before nodding.

"Yeah Finn, that would be great!" he said with a smile.

"See, everything works out perfectly!" Carole said with a grin. "Anyone want dessert?" she asked getting up from the table.

"Me!" Finn and dad said at the exact same time and I rolled my eyes. Those two so alike I'd swear they were actually related.

"I'm going to go call Mercedes and let her know I've made up my mind about the job." I say also getting up from the table but no one is really paying attention because Carole has just brought out a big container of ice cream. "Watch your heart dad, goodnight everyone." I say flatly then head upstairs. Dad and Carole wish me goodnight but Finn is to busy seeing how much he can eat before he gets a brain freeze to talk. I have Mercedes on speed dial and I call her as soon as I get to my room.

"'Cedes, our summer jobs are officially a go."

~.~

"So Jenny manages everyone and since the snack bar only really needs one person to operate it there will be nobody else you have to take orders from." Mercedes explained to me as she drove us to my first day at the recreation centre.

"Well that's good!" I say happily. Having somebody to constantly take orders from would be a major downer for the summer.

"So when we get there you'll have to fill out some forms but you basically have the job, I told Jenny about you and she really wants to-"

"Where are we going?" I cut off Mercedes as she took a turn that was definitely not in the direction of the rec centre.

"Oh yeah," she said sheepishly and I gave her a suspicious look. "I drive someone else to the centre every morning, they work with me." she said vaguely which I found weird because we tell each other everything, she was the first person I came out to.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully.

"You'll see." she muttered and soon we were pulling into the cheap local motel.

"Ah so lover boy works at the centre too?" I teased her.

"Me and Sam are not dating!" she protested. I just nodded, not believing one word of it, I could tell they were a couple not long after prom but they seem to want to keep it secret. I didn't care, I just loved to see her get flustered and blush when I caught her talking about him for to long or in to much detail. She honked the horn and not just Sam but Sam and his siblings all came parading out of the motel. It was hard to tell they were homeless they looked so happy.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam greeted me as he got in the back with his brother and sister. He didn't seem to be surprised so I'm guessing 'Cedes told him I was coming, which only proves they speak more often then just friends. "Stevie, Stacy, you guys remember Kurt right?" I smiled at the two blonde kids who nodded answering their big brother. They were really cute! Since him and 'Cedes started dating, or became "friends", the three of us have hung out a lot and I sometimes help the Evans family out. Play with the kids for a bit so Sam and Mercedes can have some alone time, or sew together some clothes for Stacy.

"Sam works with me and the kids get to go to activities for free." Mercedes explained to me, and I nodded understanding now why they were here. Not that they had anyone to watch them anyway.

"I get paid a bit of money and the twins get to have fun and get out of the room for a bit." Sam said happily.

"That's great!" I reply enthusiastically because I'm happy for my friend. I remember when I had a crush on him, it seems silly now considering he's dating my best friend. My _female _best friend. There is no jealousy or awkward feelings but I do sometimes feel like the third wheel. Oh well, that's what they get for denying a relationship!

"Jenny's really nice and once Mercedes told her about me she said she wanted to do something to help." Sam said. Again, the amazing Jenny was brought up into the conversation.

"Well I can't wait to meet Jenny, she sounds nice." I comment.

"She's amazing!" Mercedes says and I raise my eyebrows because no body get's this much praise from Miss Mercedes Jones.

~.~

When we get to the rec centre Sam and his siblings go directly to the day care but Mercedes comes with me to meet Jenny and get established. She leads me past the front desk to offices and a small kitchen.

"From 2:00 to 2:45 you get a break, you can hang here with some of the other staff and me and Sam will try to get as many breaks around that time as possible but our schedules change a lot." Mercedes explains and I nod. Then a lady, probably in her mid twenties peeks her head out from behind one of the cubicles. She has long red hair that is tousled in a way that would look messy on someone else but frames her face so well and gives her a casual beauty. She had big brown eyes that were smiling at us and freckles splashed over her face, arms and chest. When she hops up from the desk letting out a small squeal Kurt can see she's wearing khaki capris and sneakers along with a simple navy and white striped t-shirt.

"Oh, you must be Kurt! Mercedes has told me so much about you, I'm so glad you decided to take the job!" The lady gushed. "I'm Jenny so I basically run this whole ship but don't worry, I'm not going to boss you around." she winked and I smiled. Mercedes was right, Jenny was awesome and I liked her all ready. "I can show Kurt around and everything if you want to get to work." Jenny said to Mercedes sweetly.

"Sure." she nodded before turning to me. "I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Of course you will, I didn't change yours and Sam's schedules all around for nothing did I?" Jenny answered before I could.

"All right, see ya." Mercedes said with a laugh then left.

"So Kurt, this is your first job?" she asked. I thought this question would make me nervous but the way she asked it seemed more like a casual friend than a boss. Her voice in general was soft and rhythmic, flowing in a melodic fashion that made me wonder if she could sing.

"Well I helped out in my dad's tire shop before but I've never had a serious job really." I say calmly and she nods, scribbling something on a clip board.

"Mercedes told you about the details of this job right?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay well all you have to do is fill out these forms with some generic information, school, age, address, etcetera and then the job will be yours!" she explained cheerfully.

"Awesome!" I said and sat down to start filling out paperwork. Jenny sat at the office computer filling numbers into charts and things before she got a call and had to leave the room.

"Just come and find me when you're done, I'll be running around somewhere!" And with that she left me alone. The paperwork wasn't difficult and I was soon finished so I set out to find her and start working. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I was reading a large screen listing the classes and events that were in progress when I slammed into somebody and fell over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" the other person replied frantically.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." I said squinting as the pain in the back of my head started to subside and the world was coming back into focus. Kneeling down beside me looking extremely worried and a bit guilty was a boy, probably about my age. As he helped me up I got a clearer view of him, he wore a rep hockey jacket and his sweat soaked curls framed his face in a way I had to admit was quite hot. "I'm Kurt," I said holding my hand out on impulse.

"Blaine." the boy said with a handsome smile. "I'm really sorry are you sure you're okay?" he asked again and I was a bit confused as to why he was still talking to me. Then again, hot guys don't usually apologize to me at all if I'm knocked over. In fact, they usually knock me down on purpose.

"I'm totally fine." I assured him.

"Great!" he said.

"Hey Blaine, who's your friend?" a guy asked coming up behind Blaine wearing the same hockey jacket. I'm guessing they just had a practice.

"Oh, we just ran into each other." Blaine said.

"So where do you know each other from?" the blonde asked again and I laughed.

"No, we don't know each other he means we literally collided with each other a minute ago. I have a goose egg to prove it!" I explained rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh." the blonde said looking a bit confused.

"This is Jeff." Blaine introduced the boy while shaking his head.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much!" Jeff exclaimed dramatically and Blaine rolled his eyes. "I am Sir Jeffery Sterling of Dalton, I play right wing on Westerville's double A team along with my friend Blaine here and we are dapper businessmen, don't be fooled by the sweat and lack of product in our hair." he continued and I raised an eyebrow. Right now I wasn't sure what to make of these guys. They seemed nice, but also a little insane. Hopefully they would be around a lot this summer and I could get to know them better, they seem like the type of people I could get along with and the fact that Blaine is totally cute is just a bonus!

"Well I actually do have somewhere to be, but hopefully I'll see you guys around." I said giving a wave.

"See ya!" Blaine said cheerily with another grin.

"Have a fine day good sir!" Jeff yelled as I was walking away in a horrible attempt at a British accent, I just kept walking to try and find Jenny. Those boys are definitely interesting, no matter how crazy they seem.

* * *

**Blaine**

I turned to Jeff as Kurt walked away and gave him a look of confusion and annoyance.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Must you always scare away new friends before we get a chance to know them?" I ask a bit harshly but Jeff just smiles in an idiotic fashion.

"I like to think of it as testing our new prey. If I scare them off they are not worthy of hanging out in our epic group of friendship!" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder which I shrugged off quickly.

"So basically you don't want me to get to know anybody, thanks, that's great." I mutter sarcastically and he laughs.

"Awww, is Blaine sad that Kurt had to leave so quickly?" Jeff teased in a baby voice and I had to admit I was a bit disappointed when Kurt had left he seemed like a nice guy and all my current friends are just as insane as Jeff so meeting someone normal would be a great change. Of course I didn't want to give Jeff the satisfaction of being right, so I ignored him. "You know he was kind of hot." Jeff continued.

"You have a boyfriend." I said brushing off his start of trying to talk me into a relationship.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Nick would agree that that guy was pretty hot." he said and I rolled my eyes. One of the many past times of my friends who are all in relationship is to try and hook me up with someone. The thing is the only other gay guys I know are Nick and Jeff and they are very happy with each other. Not like I would date them if they were single anyway, too much crazy.

"Give it up Jeff I'm not going to find another openly gay guy in Ohio, let alone at an arena!" I say annoyed.

"Not with that attitude you won't!" he said and I just had to ignore it. We had this conversation at least once a week and it was just tiring by now. Three more of our teammates caught up with us and Nick and Wes seemed to be covered in a sickly green liquid while Nick was babbling apologies and David was just laughing.

"What happened?" I asked looking between the three of them.

"The idiot spilled his slushy all down the front of me." Wes snapped and I had to hold in my laughter. Wes was a bit of a control freak and something like this would put him in a very bad mood for the rest of the day. Sometimes Jeff would do things like this on purpose just to see Wes blow a gasket.

"All right Nick, I've taught you well!" Jeff said slinging an arm around his boyfriend who gave a guilty look.

"I didn't mean to and I said I was sorry like a hundred times!" Nick said sheepishly, he could be a little thick at times but he always had good intentions. If he caused something like this it was definitely an accident.

"Sorry isn't going to get the stain out of my shirt now is it?" Wes said glaring at both boys, Nick at least looked apologetic where as Jeff looked as if this was the best thing that had happened to him all day.

"Okay Wes calm down, you can get a new shirt out of your car when we put our gear away then we'll meet back up here to have some fries and stuff. Everybody cool with that?" David said in his usual levelheaded way.

"Yeah, whatever." Wes muttered before storming off towards the exits.

"That sounds great David, I think I'll get a green slushy!" Jeff yelled very deliberately in Wes' direction, he just kicked a vending machine and continued his storming. They all chuckled and I just had to shake my head.

"That's fine David, see you guys in a few minutes." I said before following in the direction Wes went towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Hop you liked it! Let me know what you thought by dropping a review or visiting my Tumblr.**

**Personal: www . theshrimpygleek . tumblr . com (I almost always follow back!)**

**Writing: www . thewaygravitypulls . tumblr . com**

**So more Warbler antics coming and maybe even some drama? We'll see...**


	2. The Green Slushy

**21.**

**Yep, that's all.**

**Woop chapter 2 holla! Okay that was weird. So I think there is still a bit more from Kurt's POV but that will even out soon.**

**Love you all, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Since there is nothing so well worth having as friends, never lose a chance to make them."_-_Francesco Guicciardini_

* * *

**KURT**

After I found Jenny and she told me all the basics of working the machines and the responsibilities I had working the concessions stand I basically just went to work. There wasn't much else to take care of, everything was pretty straightforward and simple. A few people would come by and get a coffee or something but other than that it was pretty boring, I guess I should bring a book or something tomorrow because I have nothing to do. I've been forced to listen to the offensive rap playing from the public stereo with it's failed attempt at blocking out the swear words and just when I think things can't get more boring, I get the complete opposite.

"KURT!" I recognize the voice, or more the over dramatic tone and turn to see Jeff and another boy who was shorter with brown hair. Jeff ran up to the counter and hoped onto one of the bar stools no one used because it was a snack bar, not a real bar.

"Hi Jeff." I say not sure what to expect. It's not that I don't like dramatic people, all my friends are dramatic, heck I'm dramatic myself, but there is a difference between dramatic and out of your mind.

"I didn't know you worked here!" he said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah well we said like three words to each other last time we talked so that's not a surprise." I mutter in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Au contraire, I remember giving you an in depth speech into my life." he said very seriously. The other boy who was hanging behind Jeff awkwardly gave a small cough that was obviously fake.

"Sorry I'm Kurt and you are?" I asked him genuinely feeling bad for leaving him out.

"Nick." he said quietly with a friendly smile. "How do you guys know each other?" he asked sliding onto the stool beside Jeff.

"We don't really." I said.

"Blaine ran him over earlier today and I had to apologize on his behalf." Jeff told Nick with a smile.

"That seems like a Blaine thing to do." Nick said with a nod and a small chuckle.

"What seems like a Blaine thing to do?" the boy in question asked walking up to the counter with a mock suspicious look. Kurt didn't know why but he felt like he had to smile, maybe just because that was the perfect way to make an entrance. Mercedes will love hearing about these boys, he'll be able to tease her about not seeing civilization from the day care centre for ages.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine put away his stuff and headed back for the the centre just as David instructed. He saw his friends sitting at the bar stools, which were just a pathetic way to make the snack bar seem cool, talking to whoever was working the counter. It probably wasn't the regular guy because we all agreed that he was one of the biggest jerks there was.

"That seems like a Blaine thing to do." I heard Nick say and this surprised me, why would they be talking about me?

"What seems like a Blaine thing to do?" I ask curious and slightly worried.

"Speak of the devil!" Jeff said. "Look who's here!" he exclaimed excitedly before moving over a bit to show Kurt. Kurt? Well I guess it makes sense that he works here, not to be offensive or anything but he doesn't seem like the type to be into sports.

"Kurt!" I said with a smile, then realized he was left alone with Nick and Jeff. Nick wouldn't be too bad but Jeff, that might be something to worry about.

"Yes me! So can I get you guys anything, that's kind of my job." he said with a bit of a smirk.

"Actually we're waiting for some other friends." I say but Jeff just grins.

"I'll have a green slushy please!" he said slapping some money down on the counter. Kurt grimaced a bit, guess he didn't like slushies, couldn't blame him I wasn't fond of them myself. Never the less he took the money and filled a cup with the chunky green substance and handed it to Jeff who promptly began to slurp as loud as he could.

"Don't do that honey it's not the least bit attractive." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"I only do it because it annoys you love!" Jeff said with a cheeky grin and Nick nods in agreement.

"Are you guys a couple?" Kurt asked with a surprised expression. It wasn't everyday in Ohio you come across a gay couple let alone a gay couple with a gay third wheel, of course he didn't know that but if he was homophobic there's no point hiding it. This will decide weather we stay and talk to Kurt or rule him out as a jerk like the last guy.

"Yeah." Nick said slowly after a brief pause and we all exchanged looks.

"That's sweet!" Kurt said with a smile and I could feel the tension leave the area. "I was beginning to think I was the only openly gay guy in Ohio." he said with a chuckle. Wait what?

"You're gay?" I asked with shock.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell, I'm not exactly subtle." he said gesturing to his fashionable outfit and I looked at the table awkwardly.

"Blaine is what we like to call completely oblivious!" Jeff said with a grin and I glared at him.

"This is so funny." Nick said with a quiet laugh.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Well there probably aren't many gay guys in Ohio and yet four of us are all here at the same time!" he explained.

"Four?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.

"I'm gay too." I muttered quietly, not really wanting to draw attention but I know soon enough Jeff will draw it all to himself anyway. I was right.

"You see society? HOMOSEXUALS RULE!" he yelled and I didn't even have to turn around to know we were getting funny looks and the possible disgusted expression thrown our way.

"Okay honey, calm down." Nick said patting him on the shoulder.

"Uh, should we be worried?" David said appearing with Wes who was in a T-shirt about three sizes to big for him.

"No, it's Jeff." I say and to them and it explains it all.

"Interesting outfit choice." Kurt says to Wes giving him a judging expression.

"Yeah well some people don't know how to keep a cup _in _their hand so it gets all over another persons shirt and said person doesn't have an extra so they have to borrow one that's way too big." Wes said gruffly shooting a glare at Nick and of course Jeff took this convenient time to slurp his drink extra loudly.

"You're just lucky you have such nice friends who lend you shirts." David said rolling his eyes.

"Spare me." Wes grumbled.

"Papa Wes everybody!" Jeff said applauding sarcastically and if looks could kill Jeff would have been long gone and Wes put in jail for murder.

"Kurt this is Wes and David." I said pointing to each boy, the latter waving politely.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurt." he said, obviously choosing to ignore most of what was just said. "What can I get you guys?" he asked with a courteous smile. After we all placed our orders and he quickly made them for us we all ate at the the "bar". Usually we would take our food to the tables down the hall but Kurt was so much nicer than the last guy and we didn't want to just leave him with nothing to do. Besides, he seemed to deal with everyone's strangeness and when we decided it was time to leave I was almost disappointed to say goodbye to Kurt. Okay, not almost I _was_ disappointed.

"So is this like a one time thing or are you here for a while?" I ask casually. Everyone else has left and it was just me and Kurt though he said it was almost time for his break.

"I'm here the whole summer!" he said cheerfully.

"That's awesome, me too!" I say and then backtrack a bit. "Well not here as in right here like you are but here like as in the arena in general..." I say trailing off a bit at Kurt's amused expression. I don't know why but it's like my brain freezes and I can't think of anything good to say when I look into his eyes. "Uh, yeah, so... I'll see you around, I guess." I babble incoherently. He nods giving me the same amused smirk and I quickly start to leave.

"Bye!" he calls after me with a bit of a laugh.

"Bye!" I quickly whip around and and call and then all but run out of the centre. I don't remember the last time I made that big a fool of myself, well running over a complete stranger and then having Jeff come and make it worse was pretty bad too. God, I'm on a roll today aren't I?

* * *

**KURT**

At my break I quickly locked up the snack bar and put up the sign that said "Back at 2:45! Sorry for the inconvenience!" then I wandered over to the staff only area and eventually found the kitchen that Mercedes showed me when we first arrived. Her and Sam were sitting at one of the tables and I quickly took a seat across from them.

"Mercedes you are the best!" I say happily and she gives me a questioning look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurt Hummel?" Sam asks with a laugh.

"I'm serious!" I say and Mercedes nods in approval.

"It's about time you realize the truth." she then goes back to the questioning look. "Why am I the best? I mean I know I'm me but what changed your mind?"

"This job is amazing, I basically sit around and drink pop plus I met some really nice guys." I say and she gives me a scandalized look.

"Oh Hummel, you have got to give me all the details!" she said with a bit of a squeal. I have to roll my eyes, I feel like such a teenage girl sitting at a lunch table gossiping with my best friend (who actually is a teenage girl) about the cute guy I saw, but in reality I've never been able to talk about my feelings before and it's kind of a nice change.

"Well there isn't much to tell but when I was actually just walking around trying to find Jenny this really cute guy ran into me. He was really nice and then his friends came and he was nice too, a bit dramatic but we're all used to that," I explain and they both nod, surprisingly Sam seems just as interested as Mercedes. "Then later when I was working the counter they came with three other guys. Turns out Jeff, the cute guys friend, is gay and his boyfriend was one of the other guys." I say and Mercedes gives a squeal.

"That's great Kurt, you're making so many friends! I'm really happy for you." she says and gives me a hug.

"That's not the best part." I say. "Blaine, the cute one who ran me over, is also gay and as far as I know he's single." I say and Mercedes gasps.

"Oh, does our little Kurt have a crush?" she asks teasing me a bit. I actually hadn't thought about that very much, I just thought it would be nice to have some friends who could relate to what I was going through. Sure he was cute but I just met him and I don't want to get my hopes up and then have it turn out he's dating some else or he's not interested in me.

"I- I don't." I stutter taken a bit aback and Mercedes is obviously not buying it. "Okay, yes he's cute and probably single but he's the first single guy my age I've met who's played for my team. It would make sense for me to have a little crush but I've only talked to him for a couple hours and that was with his friends, I'm sure I'll get over it very quickly and he'll just be a really good friend." I say reasonably.

"Okay, we'll see." Mercedes said.

"You'll have to introduce us." Sam said with a smile and I was confused for a second. I honestly didn't think Sam would care this much about my life. Sure we were friends but we were apparently better ones than I thought.

"Of course, I'm sure you guys would get along great. Plus Jeff seems to have the same fake blonde hair as you." I say with a wink and Sam rolls his eyes. Ever since I got him to crack and admit his colour wasn't natural I've been teasing him about it relentlessly, of course I thought he used dye not _lemon juice! _I found that detail particularly hilarious.

"Hey guys!" I heard a squeaky voice say from behind us and both Sam and Mercedes turn to each other and roll their eyes.

"Hi Kelsey." Sam mutters in a not not very cheerful way and I can already tell they don't like whoever Kelsey is. Sam is one of the nicest guys there is and Mercedes one of the nicest girls, even if she can be a bit sassy, so if they both don't like this girl then there must be something about her that's worth disliking. Kelsey turns out to be a short girl about our age who is wearing white tennis shoes, an expensive looking white tennis skirt and a pink polo shirt with a matching headband in her perfectly groomed shoulder length blonde hair. Her style is very preppy and she has very little makeup on. She slides into a seat beside me.

"Oh who's this? I wasn't told we were getting a new employee." she said in a voice that reminds me of a kindergarten teacher. Really cheerful in a way that's degrading if you're over the age of 6.

"That's because he's not working in your area." Mercedes says with a very forced smile and strained tone. This girl seems annoying yes and her taste in shoes is horrible but I still don't see what makes her so despicable. I feel like I'm missing something major!

"Oh but I like to welcome all of our new friends to the team." she explains to Mercedes and it almost sounds like she's scolding her. "I'm Kelsey Brown and you are?" she asked sticking out her hand and giving this scrunched up smile.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I say returning the smile and shaking her hand. There's a flash of something across her face and her expression changes briefly before her smile returns, this time it seems more sinister though.

"Ah yes, I've heard so much about you, Kurt." she all but hisses. It's funny how being so cheerful can be so scary, well it would be funny if I knew what I did for this fear inflicting voice to be directed towards me. There is a long awkward pause before she goes back to her usual up beat attitude. "Well, I really must be going. That play isn't going to direct itself." she says and this sparks my interest.

"What play?" I ask.

"Well I'm running an all girls production for ages 10 to 14, not something you should be interested in." she says and I can't help think her words have some double meaning but she's leaving before I can say anything else. Mercedes scoffs with disgust once she's gone.

"What was that about?" I ask with confusion.

"Well she was always generally annoying and unlikable but it was when she started making derogatory comments that I really started to hate her." Mercedes says and Sam nods.

"What?" I ask still not quite understanding.

"We tolerated her for a while because she wasn't mean and she hadn't really done anything. I actually didn't mind talking to her and she liked music and theatre so I told her about glee club and everyone who was part of it. Then when I told her about you, my best friend, she just..." she trails off in anger and disgust and I have an idea of what she might say next, but I still needed to hear it to give me a real reason to hate Kelsey.

"Turns out she's one of those people who think gay is contagious and a disease and all that crap." Sam says and I can see he's fuming with as much anger as Mercedes.

"She said we should kick you out of the club before you "convert" anyone." Mercedes snarls and I nod. This isn't the first time I've heard things like that, in fact it's pretty common opinion in Ohio.

"You know what I met three gay friends and two other friends who are perfectly fine with gay people today so I think that balances out the one person who doesn't like who I am. In fact I wouldn't care how many people told me I was wrong or disgusting because a few friends is a whole lot more powerful than an army of enemies." I say defiantly and the other two smile.

"That's my Kurt." Mercedes says and I let out a little laugh. "You seriously have to introduce us to these friends of yours." she adds.

"I'll see that it happen very soon, although I didn't get any of their numbers." I say feeling a bit disappointed.

"Dude! You talked to a cute guy for over an hour and you didn't get his number? You have so much to learn." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh because you're such a hit with the ladies now are you?" I say sarcastically. That shuts them both up pretty well.

* * *

**A bit of Samcedes for you! And who is this new girl? Well we shall find out.**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**

**21.**

**(I should stop doing that... ****21!)**


	3. Serpents and Badgers

**Oh god I almost forgot to upload this, school is really screwing me up!**

**Anyway...**

**I hope you guys like Niff because I certainly do! **

**Enjoy my lovelies! :) (Was that creepy?)**

* * *

"_Friends are like the pages of a book; every page with a new chapter, but there are always one or two who are the index page and cover all the chapters in the book." -reworded from Unknown_

* * *

**Blaine**

I dumped my gym bag at the door even though I know my mom will tell me to pick it up and put it in the closet as soon as she sees it. Right now, I don't care too much. Today was an awesome day! I was playing the best I ever have at practice, I met a new friend who wasn't too scared by my other friends' ... quirks. Plus he's gay and single and cute. Not that I'm going to ask him out or anything, we just met each other, but who knows what might happen in the future! I absentmindedly started to hum to myself as I took a shower and then got dressed. Sure enough once I was finished my mom called me to put away my bag and I got back to find a video call from Wes.

"Hey Wes, what's up?" I asked him once I answered.

"Blaine we're you're friends," Wes said and I looked at him suspiciously. I was sort of worried as to where he was going with this.

"Wait! Let me talk to him too!" David said appearing on the screen as he grabbed Wes' camera. "Hi Blaine!" he said with a small wave.

"Hello David." I said, amused by the two of them as they started squabbling over where to place the camera.

"So Blaine, we're you're friends," Wes repeated looking very serious once him and David had sorted out where they were sitting and where the web cam was pointing.

"Okay." I agreed waiting for an elaboration.

"We care about you and we don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for." he said. I had no idea what they were talking about and this was starting to get confusing.

"We're not saying you shouldn't ask him out!" David added quickly and Wes turned to glare at him.

"Yes we are! We are saying exactly that, Blaine is our best forward and we can't have anything distract him if we want to win the summer hockey title." Wes argued and the two were going at it like an old married couple, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of what David said when realization dawned on me.

"You think I'm going to ask Kurt out?" I asked in shocked. The two of them stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Well yeah." David said in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

"No! I just met the guy." I say and the two of them share a look.

"That doesn't mean you're not going to ask him out." Wes explained.

"Yeah, I asked Natasha out like five minutes after we met." David added referring to his current girlfriend.

"And how's that working out for you?" I ask knowing his relationship the best, but he ignored me so I elaborated. "Gay guys are uncommon around here and I don't want to make things weird if he doesn't like me like that. I just want a friend right now okay?" I'm getting kind of frustrated with their behaviour, I wish they'd just give it up and let me live my own life.

"Good because we have to beat Stuart Town this year! I am not going through the embarrassment we did last year." Wes said and while I agreed that we needed to win I didn't think me starting to date someone was going to make me an awful hockey player.

"Whatever Wes." I said rolling my eyes and turning to do something else.

"Well we have a double date so we're going to have to say bye now!" David said cheerily.

"Bye!" I called from my bookshelf, they couldn't even see me why would they think I still wanted to talk to them? When I got back to my computer they were thankfully gone. As much as I loved Wes he was being quite the hypocrite, telling me I couldn't date someone when he had a girlfriend himself. Apparently being the goalie means rules don't apply to you. I sat there thinking for a bit, I really wanted to show Wes that no matter what happens in my life it wasn't going to change the way I play hockey. I drew up a blank for today but I'm sure with the help of Jeff I could think up payback no problem.

* * *

**Kurt**

Running the snack bar was still uneventful, I was smart enough to bring a book this time as I sat and waited for people to come order things. The only costumers that had actually talked to me were Blaine, Jeff and their friends but I hadn't seen them for a few days, I guess they only came here for practice and games. Still, I got to hang out with Mercedes and Sam and it was true that I could have as much soda as I wanted!

"Hello Kurtis." I rolled my eyes at the cold voice. Kelsey seemed to enjoy pestering me at least once a day and I think by the end of the summer I'll be about ready to cut a bitch.

"It's just Kurt." I say in a tone that shows I'm equally as happy to see her as she is me.

"Well Kurt, I hope you are paying attention to the orders you fill, we wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?" she always went for the fake cheery tone while glaring at me, it's a good thing I can match her glare with practised ease.

"Can I get you anything Kelsey?" I spit out the question.

"Oh no!" she shoots back, seeming offended by the question. "No way I'm letting you handle my food, I'll get it from the vending machine." she added before waltzing off, her blonde hair swishing behind her.

"I hope your drink get's stuck." I grumble after her and turn back to my book but it's not long before I'm being interrupted again.

"Whatcha reading?" I jump at the familiar voice directly in front of me.

"You scared me!" I breathe out holding a hand to my pounding heart.

"Sorry." Blaine apologizes with his gorgeous smile.

"Yeah right." I say unconvinced before dog-earring the page I was last reading and giving my full attention to the boy in front of me. "Do you guys have a practice today?" I ask.

"Yeah but I'm a bit early." he answers with a shrug.

"I was wondering why Jeff wasn't yelling things at me." I joke and we both laugh.

"Yeah, this is our last practice before our first game." he explains grabbing a straw and twirling it in his fingers absentmindedly.

"Ah." I comment in understanding.

"We're playing the Harkland Serpents, they're not better than us but they won't give up easily." he continues.

"Serpents?" I say judgmentally. "That doesn't seem like a very good mascot for a hockey team." Blaine winces a little.

"It's better than ours." he admits.

"What's your mascot?" I ask in amusement and he gives me a look that say "don't judge me I don't like it either" before sighing and murmuring.

"The Badgers." I try not to laugh but I can't help it.

"The Badgers?" I say in disbelief and a smile creeps onto the hockey player's face.

"Hey don't give me that look, they're the most ferocious animal in nature according to YouTube!" he says defensively and I start to laugh even harder, he's laughing with me now too.

"I'm sorry but that's just pathetic." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know." he sighs.

"So would I be able to watch the epic battle between the Serpents and the Badgers?" I ask and he sits up straighter looking pleasantly surprised.

"Would you want to?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah sure!" I answer enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" he says. "Here give me your phone number and I'll text you the information, you can only come if you're cheering for us though." he says pointing an accusing finger at me and I hold up my hand in defence.

"I promise to dig up all the badger themed clothes I own." I say reaching out for his phone and he laughs giving it to me.

"Good." he says while I punch in my number and information. All of a sudden David came running up to the counter and before either one of us could greet him he frantically hisses something.

"Hide me!" I look at him confused.

"Why?" I ask and he jumps behind the counter. "I really don't think you can be back here!" I say but he just shushes me.

"I am not here!" he hisses again.

"What are you-" I try to ask but Blaine leans over and cuts me off.

"Natasha?" he asks calmly and David gives a frantic nod.

"Natasha?" I ask still missing everything that was happening.

"Shhhhhh!" David hushes us before I see a girl run into my line of vision.

"Davey?" she was calling in a high pitched voice. "Daveeeeey!" she called again spinning around as well as she could on the pointy heeled boots I recognized as Gucci and whipping her Coach bag around with her. "Where are you honey-munchkins?" she asked in a tone that made it hard to tell if she was about to laugh or cry. Blaine had a smug expression on his face and David anticipating what he was about to do shook his head.

"Don't you dare!" he desperately tried to stop him but the other boy just ignored him.

"Oh hey Tasha!" he called as if she were a close friend he was excited to see, something about the whole thing made me guess she wasn't. The girl turned to see him and her face broke into an excited grin.

"Blainey!" she squealed running up to him and engulfing him in a hug, her puffy, pink, fur coat making him look even smaller in her long arms. "Muah!" she made a smacking noise with her lips as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been so long." Blaine commented in a tone that wasn't entirely convincing. I stole a glance at David who looked as if he were trying to find a way out of the awkward situation.

"I know!" the girl agreed. "Davey doesn't spend as much time with me anymore, all that silly hockey is taking up his time." she pouted in a way that resembled a little kid. Thinking about it I don't think hockey took up _that much _of the boys' time, this was only their second practice in the week I've been working here, I give David a judging look under the counter which he ignores.

"I know, shame on him!" Blaine says. "Hey Tasha this is Kurt." he says introducing me to her.

"Hi!" I say giving her a smile and she get's the same excited expression on her face.

"Hi Kurt!" she squeals before leaning over the counter and giving me a tight hug, I can hear David suck in an anxious breath beneath us. "So you're the new guy working the snack bar?" she asks and I give her a nod.

"That's right." I say.

"Awesome!" she comments and then turns back to Blaine.

"You haven't seen Davey have you?" she asks her brow furrowing slightly.

"No sorry Tash, I haven't." he answers and she gives an exasperated sigh.

"Phooey." she exclaims frowning at the ground before turning back to Blaine. "Thanks anyway Blainey, I'll see you at the game on Saturday." she adds giving him a hug. "Bye Kurt, nice to meet you." she addresses me, giving a wave and running off to look for David who jumped up from his hiding spot.

"Don't do that dude!" he told Blaine who just shrugged with a smirk I turned to him with an unimpressed look.

"Why were you so mean to her?" I ask and he turned to me with a shocked and guilty expression.

"I- I wasn't- I" he stutters.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I ask sternly and David turns to Blaine for help, the other boy just gives him an amused and completely innocent expression.

"Yeah." David admits.

"Why were you hiding from her?" I ask and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Because..." he starts and then sighs. "Because she's annoying." he confesses looking guilty.

"So then why are you still dating her?" I ask him, I've had enough practice coaching the New Directions through their relationship problems I should have this all figured out in no time.

"Because she's still really nice and I don't want to hurt her feelings." he grumbled and Blaine lifted a finger to interject.

"He's also scared she'll freak out on him if he tries to break up with her." he says like he's tattling on his brother and I feel oddly like a parent scolding their child.

"Don't you think it's going to hurt her more to keep her hanging on and avoiding her?" I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah." he agrees reluctantly. "I will break up with her soon, after we win the game on the weekend." he tells me.

"I'm not saying you have to break up with her, but if you stay in a relationship you have to actually spend time with her." I say leaving the conversation open and giving him a decision to make, I hate feeling like I'm telling people what to do. "Now, get off my counter." I say and he hops back over to sit beside Blaine.

"I think you'll fit in very well with our group!" Blaine tells me with a smile and David rolls his eyes.

"Can you two cut back on the flirting for five minutes while I'm here?" he asks and we both glare at him, I can feel a blush creeping up my neck.

"We weren't flirting." Blaine says.

"Yeah, sure and I'm madly in love with Natasha." David returns sarcastically.

"This is news, last I checked you were looking for a way out of it with Natasha." Jeff says without a greeting, as usual. Nick following closely behind and struggling to carry two large hockey bags.

"It's called sarcasm Jeff." David deadpanned and Jeff slid into one of the stools while Nick successfully dumped to bags on the floor with a huff.

"Remind me again why I agreed to carry your bag, I swear you have actual bricks in that thing." he said sliding into a fourth stool.

"Because you love me!" Jeff retorted giving his boyfriend an innocent smile.

"Yeah, you're lucky for that." Nick grumbled.

"I know I am!" Jeff said cheerfully and gave Nick a small peck on the cheek earning a smile.

"Oh god not you too." David groaned and dropped his head onto the counter.

"Too?" Nick asked curiously and I could feel myself turning red again.

"Well would you look at that I think it's time for our practice." Blaine said quickly glancing at a nonexistent watch and jumping up. David rolled his eyes while Nick and Jeff both looked confused, I can't say I understand exactly what he was getting at either. "I'll talk to you later Kurt." he said giving me a smile and rushing off in the direction of the change rooms.

"See you Kurt." David sighed and slowly got up to follow him.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked me.

"I don't know what Blaine was talking about we have plenty of time before practice." Nick added looking at me and holding up his watched wrist.

"I honestly have no idea." I said with a confused look. Sure David was being difficult and it was annoying and slightly embarrassing but I didn't expect him to freak out so much! If the idea of us being together or just flirty made him so uncomfortable he could just say it, he didn't have to make up excuses. I guess I'll just have to be really careful to keep all our interactions strictly friendly and not cross any lines.

"We might as well head after them." Jeff said standing up. "Much ado to you Kurt!" he said waving dramatically.

"See ya." Nick said smiling fondly at Jeff before getting up and promptly tripping over the bags he had left there. "I'm okay!" he said jumping up quickly and hauling them onto his shoulders. I just shook my head and watched them leave wondering why I hadn't met them sooner.

* * *

**Blaine**

"What's up with you man, you're all weird?" David turned to ask me while we were getting ready for practice.

"I'm not acting weird!" I protest and he raises his eyebrows.

"You are so acting very weird." Jeff said and I rolled my eyes.

"When did you get here?" David asked, not looking at all shocked by the blonde's behaviour.

"Please, I'm a ninja! I've always been here." Jeff said taking a seat on the bench and folding his hands behind his head.

"Right." David said slowly and unsure then turned back to face me ignoring Jeff. "So?"

"I am not acting weird." I say sternly and I'm spared any arguments when Nick comes crashing into the room very clumsily, grunting as he bangs against the door and drawing the attention of everyone. Panting, he throws his and Jeff's bags on the floor and glares at his boyfriend.

"I love you?" Jeff tries pathetically after a few moments. Nick just walks over to the bench and sits down next to him.

"You're carrying my bag tomorrow." he says calmly and then starts getting ready.

"Deal." Jeff says sighing. "Now where were we?" he asks turning back to me.

"Blaine's acting weird." David answered him matter o' factually. I just ignore them both and continue to tie up my skates, they have no right poking their noses in my business. I don't want them freaking Kurt out and scaring him off, none of us know what he's been through and they aren't the most careful about what they say so if they hit a sore spot and cause him to avoid us I will not be happy. Even though I just met him I already feel so comfortable talking with Kurt, Nick and Jeff are great but they have each other and they don't really get what it's like to be alone sometimes, I _really _want to keep this up.

"Hey, where's Wes?" Nick comments and I look around sure enough they boy was no where to be found. I felt bad for feeling a bit happy about this, I know I may be overreacting but he just got in my nerves a bit yesterday.

"He had a family reunion or something so he's skipping practice." David said and I scoffed.

"So he says I can't date anyone because it might distract me but he's allowed to skip whole practices to hang out with his grandma?" I ask angrily shaking my head.

"Who do you want to date?" Jeff asks with a bit of a knowing smirk.

"No one." I answer.

"Well then what's the problem?" Nick asks looking confused.

"It's a pride thing I guess, I just don't think it's a fair thing to say." I explain and Jeff breaks into a mischievous smile.

"Well I think Wes needs to be taught a lesson and I would happily be that teacher." he said.

"You just want an excuse to piss off Wes." David comments and Jeff shrugs as if to say "So what?"

"Please don't do anything illegal!" Nick says quickly. " I do not want to have to visit you in jail."

"I don't know, dating a criminal would be sort of exciting and bad ass don't you think?" Jeff asks with a thoughtful look and Nick gives him a worried look.

"You know what, go ahead! So long as no one is seriously injured, do what you have to do." I instruct Jeff and he gives a creepy nod. I may just have released a monster but I'm pretty sure the only one who will feel his wrath is Wes and he had it coming.

"I have the perfect idea." Jeff says rubbing his hands together and giving an evil cackle.

"Don't do that honey." Nick says holding his hands and giving him an impassive look. Oh my friends...

* * *

**Oh boys, what are we going to do with you?**

**(I should stop commenting on my own stories, it's tragically lame...)**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
